Fleur knew
by VampireFreak
Summary: Fleur knew what was really happening on her wedding night as she enjoyed her own wedding party in a glamour and she was happy for them. HarryBill


Just a little fic I wrote a while ago... well away from my norm... but just to say I'm alive and still writing... just in a bit of a rut at the moment! Thanks to Hannah for reminding me to continue posting! )

* * *

Fleur knew… she just didn't care. It was her wedding night and she wanted to enjoy it with her friends, not her husband. He had long gone from their reception, on their honeymoon which she was pretending to be on right now. Her features covered by a glamour so no one could tell who she was. She didn't mind her husband was gay and had gone off with his boyfriend; she had only married him to escape an arranged marriage. They were friends and he had told her he would help her as long as he didn't have to give up the one he really loved. She had agreed, she'd always known about Bill's lover.

She liked Harry, he had saved her little sister during the tri wizard tournament. The summer after Bill met Harry Potter… and soon become obsessed with the young male. Not long had he started to write letters to the boy and Harry had written back. They'd meet in secret; Fleur helped setting up the meetings, as the two friends knew each other through her elder sister of whom he worked with. The end of the year came closer and the summer was nearing. They thought they could stay at the burrow once again but instead summer was hell for Harry as no letters came through. He wished Bill would write but he heard no word. Finding later on that he'd not been allowed his friends to write he became angry at Dumbledore, but Bill soon calmed the fuming boy. He had taken Harry on a picnic locking the rooms and sharing it between them. A sweet kiss was shared and Harry told Bill he loved him. Bill had grinned and told Harry the same. Two years passed and they were happy together. Though the second year Harry was jealous of Fleur and Bill's 'engagement.' He'd cried when he found his lover to be a werewolf and helped him through the times when Bill felt weak.

Fleur watched on smiling as the two lovers looked after one another, and glared as the Weasley family made her feel unwelcome. Their wedding day came all too soon in Harry's mind, but he looked forward to the three weeks honeymoon he could share with Bill while in the summer holidays as he was to spend his time alone in Godric's Hollow. He'd hugged Fleur goodbye as had Bill and she placed on her glamour so she could continue to celebrate.

--

Harry hugged Bill as they stood in the muggle airport. He felt giddy with joy, this was going to be the first real time they'd spend together alone for more than a couple of hours. Now seventeen he was of age to do magic when needed but knowing that the ministry would keep track of his magical essence he promised himself not to use any unless he absolutely needed to.

--

Bill grinned, they were finally there in their hotel room with a huge double bed, all to themselves. Not that he'd ever push Harry into anything. They hadn't gone that far mostly because they weren't sure when someone would enter a room but because Harry was new to it all. Harry moved over to Bill and started lazily kissing him. He pulled back smiling.

"No need to rush love… we have three weeks..." Bill smiled brightly his eyes full of love, inwardly thanking Fleur for all her help with his and Harry's relationship.

--

It had been two days paradise for them both, alone and happy. They had already made love in that time having all the time in the world to take it slowly and sweetly. Full of sweet words and tender kisses.

That's when it all came crashing down. They heard a pop outside their door, knowing someone had appairated Harry hid outside on the balcony hiding behind one of the chairs. A soft knock was heard on the door. Bill went to the door and opened it shocked to see his mother standing their tears glistening in her eyes. He invited her in noticing Harry's feet behind a chair on the balcony he shut the door and then the curtains. Sighing in relief as his mother didn't notice the move.

"Mom… what's wrong?" She looked up to him and bit her lip, she was upset. "No one's…" The question hanging in the air.

"Everyone's fine… except…" Bill took in a deep breath hoping his family were all okay. "Harry's gone missing." Molly went into fitful sobs again. Bill sighed. He knew this would have to come out now or his mother would be upset. How could they be so stupid not to think that someone would check up on Harry every now and then! Moving to the balcony door he opened the curtains and the door and motioned Harry to come out, who gave Bill a look which clearly stated 'are you crazy!' Bill chuckled and nodded answering the unasked question.

Harry walked out from his hiding place and Molly gasped running she pulled him into a huge hug. He hugged her back giving Bill a confused look. Bill mouthed back, 'sorry.' Harry knew that the honeymoon was over. He pulled away from Molly.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up at Bill. "Where's Fleur?" Bill bit back a laugh. She didn't sound happy as she spat out the name Fleur, he didn't know why she hated the woman so much, and she was a perfectly nice woman he had married.

"Fleur is currently at home mom. We never loved each other, she's a friend and she's getting out of an arranged marriage I was helping her with that because of all the help she gave me arranging times that I could see Harry, Fleur's wearing a glamour there so everyone thinks she's here so I could spend time with Harry." Harry moved over to Bill grabbing his hand into his own. Bill looked down lovingly. Molly looked shell shocked at all that information. "Hey, at least you like Harry better than Fleur." Molly gave a small smile but still looked utterly confused as Harry giggled and said.

"Love stop teasing your mother, she's in shock. Play nicely." With Bill's free hand he ruffled Harry's hair and chuckled. "Sorry I worried you Mrs Weasley." He looked to the floor suddenly noticing her red rimmed eyes.

"Oh Harry… I'm just glad you're okay… You could have just told us you know…" Bill looked at his mother as if she was stupid. "Oh well you could have told me at least! I know you're doing this for this Fleur girl." She said distastefully. "But I'm still here… and I worry. Oh it's wonderful you've found someone Bill… even though he is a little young." She looked at the two with a thoughtful expression but she shock it off… "I think the two of you should come home… just for today of course…to explain to the order what's going on." The two nodded guiltily and appairated out of the hotel to head quarters.

Everyone had relieved looks on their faces, to see Harry. Soon after they noticed the held hands between Bill and Harry, who both had forgotten to let go. Harry blushed as he noticed, followed by Hermione's questioning stare.

The two explained everything and after some angry shouts from several of the members about being so stupid and about not thinking, they let the two go back to their holiday. No one had minded about them being together, especially when Fleur had caught wind that something was going on and she turned up and helped with the story earning herself several glares at making her brother marry someone he didn't love.

Soon the two were back in their hotel, kissing lazily whispering words of love to each other happily spending their few weeks peace together.

* * *

Hmm, dunno about this one really... no point to it except I don't like the Fleur/Bill pairing... and it made a damn good excuse if I do say so myself P

Please do review... )


End file.
